clickerheroesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Strategien und Tutorial
= Walkthroughs/ArnBurol = (letztes Update am 15-07-2015) Bitte beachte, dass es mehr als einen Weg gibt um das Spiel komplett durchzuspielen. Dies ist nur einer davon und meiner Meinung nach der einfachste. Alle Informationen die du hier findest, wurden von Leuten getestet, die das Spiel bereits beendet haben, oder so weit gekommen sind, dass sie wissen wovon sie reden. Hierfür möchte ich allen danken, die mir beim durchspielen geholfen haben. ' Vormerkungen Du befindest dich auf einer Reise in ein Abenteuer. Um diese etwas einfacher und schneller zu gestalten, liest du diesen Walkthrough. Er behandelt nicht alles, was es zu wissen gibt, aber er komprimiert genug um dich vom Beginn bis zum Schluss zu bringen.. oder zumindest sehr weit. Das Spiel ist in drei Berreiche aufgeteilt: ''early game, mid-game ''und ''late game. ''Grob gesagt umfasst das ''early game ''die Ebenen 1 bis 1.000, ''mid-game ''1.001 bis 2.000 und das ''late game ''die Ebenen 2001 bis 4.725. Nach der Ebene 4.735 erreichst du die ''InfiniK ''Monster-Lebenspunkte und dass Spiel kann diese nicht länger berechnen. Obwohl es das ECHTE Ende des Spiels ist, denken viele Spieler, dass man das Ende erreicht hat, wenn man alle Errungenschafte gesammelt hat. Hierfür musst du die Ebene 3.600 erreichen und bestehen. Es gibt drei verschiedene Wege das Spiel zu spielen: * Aktiv, das bedeutet du klickst viel und benutzt deine Fähigkeiten * Idle, das bedeutet du klickst nicht, oder nur auf ein minimum reduziert * '''Hybrid, das ist eine Kombination zwischen aktiv und ''idle Das Tutorial hat verschiedene Sektionen, die die drei Wege näher erklären (Hybrid ist nicht enthalten, aber es ist die vorgeschlagene Spielmöglichkeit) Der Walkthrough behandelt hauptsächlich die Hybrid-Methode. Im early game ''benötigst du deine Fähigkeiten um durch die Ebenen zu kommen und Bosse zu töten. Später wechselst zu zur ''idle-''Methode, da die meisten von euch eine Arbeit haben, oder zur Schule gehen müssen. Die ''idle-''Methode bedeutet dass du Monster tötest und Gold, sowie Helden-Seelen (''Hero Souls) verdienst, während du nicht vor der Tastatur sitzt. Das ''late game ''kann nur durch aktives Spielen, bzw. durch die Hybrid-Methode erreicht werden. Einige Spieler nutzen automatische Klicker (Programme die für dich klicken). Ich weise dich entschieden darauf hin das nicht zu tun. Es nimmt viel vom Spielspaß, aber wenn du keine automatischen Klicker verwendest, machst du ''Juggernaut, Ancient of Momentum ''fast komplett nutzlos, da du seine Stufen niemals so hoch bekommst, ohne sehr heftige Krämpfe zu bekommen. Start und Ziele Dein Ziel ist es Helden-Seelen zu sammeln (HS). Du benötigst sie um Ancients zu kaufen, die dir dafür mehr Gold und HS geben werden. Beginne ein neues Spiel, klicke auf das Monster um es zu töten und sammle das Gold ein, dass es fallen lässt. Das Spielt sammelt Gold automatisch, wenn du es nichts machst. Es gibt keine Bonus wenn du es selbst aufhebst. Mit diesem Gold bist du in der Lage Helden zu kaufen. Sie greifen Monster automatisch an und schädigen sie, so bekommst du schneller mehr Geld. Diese Helden können auf höhere Stufen gebracht werden, um noch stärker zu werden. Der beste Weg um deine Helden zu Beginn anzuheuern und höher zu stufen, ist es wenn du jeden erwirbst, der auftaucht und auf Stufe 10 bringst und das dazugehörige Ugrade kaufst. Nachdem du das getan hast, bring den Helden davor auf Stufe 25 und kaufe seine Upgrades. Danach den vorherigen auf Stufe 50, kaufe die Upgrades usw. bis du alle Upgrades erworben hast. Nachdem du sie alle hast, kannst du sie ignorieren bis du später ''Frostleaf ''auf Stufe 100 - 200 hast. Anklickbare Boni und Rubine Das Spiel lässt kleine Dinge wie Eiswürfe, Eier, orange Fische (Goldfisch-Orange oder Orangengoldfisch ?) (hängt von Patch des Spiels, bzw. der Season ab, sie sehen verschieden aus) auftauchen. Manchmal geben die anklickbaren Boni (aktuell sind es orange Fische) Rubine. Nutze diese Rubine um dir als erstes ''2 x Damage ''(kostet 50 Rubine) zu holen und dann kauf dir immer wieder 3 zufällige vergoldete Helden. Nutze sie NIEMALS für andere Optionen, hier werden sie einfach nur verschwendet! Das Spiel lässt auch verschiedene Gegenstände auftauche, die sich über den Bildschirm bewegen (aktuell eine bumble bee/ Hummel). Wenn du sie 50 mal anklickst, bekommst du eine zufällige Fähigkeit kostenlos aktivivert! Auch wenn sich das gut anhört, wenn du mit der ''idle-''Methode 3.000 x mal mehr Schaden machst, ist eine schlechte Idee durch die Aktivierung einer Fähigkeit den ''idle-''Modus zu deaktiveren. Das ist wirklich das letzte was du willst. Beachte dass die anklickbaren Boni dir zwar immer Gold geben und eventuell Rubine, aber du solltest sie vor einer ''ascension ''nicht mehr anklicken. Wenn du ''Iris ''besitzt, benötigst du das Gold der anklickbaren Boni um dir deine Helden wieder kaufen zu können. Falls du Iris hast und z.B. auf Ebene 600 eine ''Ascension ''durchführst, wirst du dich sehr freuen einen anklickbaren Bonus zu Beginn zu haben. Es sichert dir eine Menge Zeit! Relikte Relikte sind auch Boni. Sie können dein Goldeinkommen, die Schatzkisten, DPS (Schaden pro Sekunde), die Auftrittswahrscheinlichkeit von Primal Bosse usw. verbessern. Relikte können durch das Töten eines bestimmten Monsters erhalten werden. (es sieht aus wie ein Eiswürfel mit Knochen, Waffen und Rüstungsteilen darin). Wenn du ein Relikt bekommst, weisst dich ein Ausrufezeichen im Schatzkisten-Reiter darauf hin. Das wichtigste ist dass du die "+..% primal bosses"-Relikte behältst. Sie sind die profitabelsten Relikte im Spiel. Für weitere spezifische Informationen was für Relikte es gibt und was sie tun, usw., kontaktiere: https://www.reddit.com/r/ClickerHeroes/comments/3alqox/an_informative_analysis_of_relics/ Ancients kaufen Wenn du 25 HS gesammelt hast, kannst du dein erstes ''ancient ''kaufen. Es gibt eine bestimmte Reihenfolge in der du sie kaufen solltest. Falls du zur falschen Zeit, das falsche ''ancient ''kaufst, kann dich das und deine harte Arbeit dafür, sehr weit zurück werfen. Um das ganze zu vereinfachen, folge einfach den Schritten unterhalb. Es ist vielleicht etwas geschickter, sich die einzelnen Schritte auf ein Stück Papier zu notieren, um schnelleren Zugriff darauf zu haben. Beachte dass 25 HS sich zwar nach sehr viel anhört (vor allem wenn du diese für dein erstes ''ancient ''ausgeben willst), es ist klug dies aufzusparen. Diese 25 HS geben dir eine 250%ige Schadenserhhung pro Sekunde (DPS). Eine HS ist eine 10%ige DPS-Erhöhung. Je höher die Anzahl, desto schneller werden deine Durchgänge des Spiels und desto mehr HS pro Durchgang bekommst du. Verwendest du deine HS, dann bekommst zu keine Schadenserhöhung, dadurch kommst du nicht auf hohe Ebenen und dadurch bekommst du weniger HS. # Sammle 25 HS # Kauf dir Salatas, Libertas, oder Vaagur* (lass dir 4 zufällige neue vorschlagen, bis du sie siehst) # Sammle 25 HS mehr # Kauf dir Siyalatas, Libertas, or Vaagur (je nachdem welche du noch nicht hast) # Sammle weitere 25 HS # Kauf dir Siyalatas, Libertas, or Vaagur (welches dir noch fehlt) # Bring sie alle auf Stufe 10. Bitte beachte, dass ''Vaguur ''auch mit der ''idle-''Methode eine SEHR gute Wahl ist. Er gibt dir die Möglichkeit deine Fähigkeiten viel öfters einzusetzen und die Runde schneller zu beenden. Das ermöglicht längere Runden. Wie auch immer, da du gerade mit dem Spiel anfängst, wirst du davon profitieren (zumindest erhöht sich dein Spaß). Ich schlage dir vor, dass du ihn dir holst. Wenn du es darauf ankommt, welche ''ancients ''und in welcher Reihenfolge du sie kaufst, dann gibt es zwei Dinge die du tun kannst. Einmal kannst du die Reihenfolge unterhalb anwenden, was sehr gut ist, bzw. perfekt ist... oder du holst dir irgend ein ''ancient ''unterhalb, sofort wenn du es kaufen kannst. Schlussendlich benötigst du sie alle. Das ist nicht die beste Reihenfolge, aber sie ist schneller und billiger wenn du keine HS durch die zufällige Neuwahl deiner ''ancients ''ausgeben willst. Ich weiss dass 25 HS nach sehr viel aussehen, aber du wirst den DPS-Bonus brauchen um schneller durch die Ebenen zu kommen. Falls du ein ''ancient ''zu verlockend findest, mach weiter und kaufe es bevor du die Anzahl der HS erreichst, die oben gelistet ist. Kauf einfach nur nicht ein neues ''ancient ''wenn du nicht genug HS hast ;) Jedes mal wenn du dir ein ancient kaufst, wird das Spiel dir 4 zufällige neue anbieten. Du wirst nicht wissen, welche kommen. Es gibt eine ''reroll ''(neu auwürfeln) Schaltfläche in der Beschwörungsansicht. Falls keines der vorgeschlagenen ''ancients ''auftaucht, musst du ihn benutzen. Du kannst dich natürlich auch entscheiden einfach ein anderes ''ancient ''zu kaufen, aber das wird deine nächsten ''ancients ''verteuern und deinen Erfolg verlangsamen. Deswegen solltest du sie lieber neu auswürfeln lassen. In dieser Zeit wirst du ziemlich einfach auf Ebene 140 kommen. Mach mit dem grinding ''(höhere Ebenen erreichen) in der zweiten Runde (mach eine ''ascension!) weiter und versuche auf Ebene 145 - 150 zu kommen. In der dritten Runde zieltst du auf Ebene 150 - 155 ab, usw. Stelle immer fest, ob das Monster auf der nächsten 5ten Ebene eine ''primal boss ''ist, bevor du neu startest. ''Primal Bosse ''geben dir Helden-Seelen (HS). Wenn du ''Siya(latas) ''und ''Lib(ertas) ''hast, bring sie auf Stufe 10. Stell sicher dass du nicht unter 50 HS fällst! Falls du nicht genug HS hast um die ''ancients ''höher zu stufen, dann erhöhe sie soweit du kannst und noch 50 HS hast und starte erneut. Danach: 7. Sammle 75 HS 8. Kauf dir Mammon, Dogcog, Mimzee, oder ''Dora'' ' 9. Sammle zusätzlich 50 HS (125 gesamt)' 10. Kauf dir Mammon, Dogcog, Mimzee, oder ''Dora'' 11.Sammle weitere 75 HS (200 gesamt) 12. Kauf dir Mammon, Dogcog, Mimzee, oder ''Dora'' 13. Sammle weitere 100 HS (300 gesamtl) 14. Kauf dir Mammon, Dogcog, Mimzee, oder ''Dora'' 15. Wenn du Fortuna siehst, kauf sie! Nochmal: Falls du die ancients ''neu auswürfeln musst, mach es. ''Mammon '' und ''Dogcog ''verbessern sich gegenseitig und ''Libertas ''wertet die ''idle-Methode ''auf. Dein nächstes Ziel ist: 16. Bring ''Siya, Lib, Mammon, Dog(cog), Mim(zee), Dora, and Fortuna auf die Stufe 25. Die Reihenfolge in der das das machst, ist egal, aber versuche sie immer gleichmäßig aufzustufen. Jetzt bekommst du normalerweise genug HS pro Runde um ancients zu kaufen, oder aufstufen zu können. Solange du keinen DPS (Schaden-pro-Sekunde) verlierst, wenn du ''ancients ''aufstufst die DPS erhöhen, ist alles in Ordnung. Du kannst weniger als 150 HS behalten wenn du ''Morgulis ''besitzt, er erhöht die DPS pro HS die du in ihn steckst, um 1%. Beachte dass es einen einfachen Trick gibt um ''Morgulis ''schneller aufzustufen: Benutze die Z-Taste (1.000 HS) oder die Q-Taste (maximale HS) wenn du ihn anklickst. 17. Bring alle ancients auf Stufe 50 (manche haben zuvor ihre maximale Stufe erreicht) 18. Kauf dir Atman und ''Sol(omon)'' 19. Bring Atman auf die maximale Stufe und ''So''l auf Stufe 35 20. Kauf dir Bubos und Kuma(wakamaru) 21. Bring Bubos und Kuma auf die maximale Stufe 22. Kaufe Argaiv ''und ''Morg(ulis) 23. Bring Argaiv auf Stufe 50 und Morg auf Stufe 2.500 24. Kauf dir Khrysos und Iris 25. Bring Vaagur ''und ''Khrysos auf die maximale Stufe und Iris auf Stufe 3 Der Beginn der ''idle-Methode'' Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast jetzt alle ''ancients ''die du für die ''idle-Methode ''benötigst. Jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, um sie aufzustufen. Da die meisten ''ancients ''sich gegenseitig beeinflussen, solltest du sie so aufwerten wie unten beschrieben: # Falls du ''ancients ''besitzt, die noch nicht auf ihrer maximalen Stufe sind, mach es jetzt. # Bring Siya, Lib, Mam, Mim, und Argaiv auf Stufe 100; Sol auf 75; Iris ''auf 50; ''Morg ''auf '' 10,000 # Bring Siya, Lib, Mam, Mim, and Argaiv auf Stufe 200; Sol auf 150; Iris auf 100; Morg auf 40,000 # Bring Siya, Lib, Mam, Mim, and Argaiv auf Stufe 500; Sol auf 300; Iris auf 250; Morg auf 250,000 # Bring Siya, Lib, Mam, Mim, and Argaiv auf Stufe 800; Sol auf 600; Iris auf 350; Morg auf 640,000 # Bring Siya, Lib, Mam, Mim, and Argaiv auf Stufe 1000; Sol auf 750; Iris auf 500; Morg auf 1M Beachte dass ''iris ''nur die Startebene erhöht. Einige Spieler finden das nutzlos (es erspart dir nur einen kleinen Teil Zeit und bringt die anklickbaren Boni dazu, mehr Gold fallen zu lassen) und entscheiden sich dazu, es nicht zu kaufen, bzw. nicht so schnell aufzustufen. Was du mit deinem ''iris ''machst, ist deine eigene Entscheidung. Versuche kurze Runden zu machen, zu dieser Zeit hast du Schritt Nr. 27 (Nr. 2 der Liste oberhalb) beendet. Kurze Runden dauernd zwischen 30 und 60 Minuten und bieten das beste Gold/HS-Verhältniss. Du solltest jetzt außerdem etwas über ''gilds ''wissen. Nach jeder 10ten Ebene, inklusive Ebene 100, erhältst du ein ''gild.'' Gilds erhöhen dein Helden-Schaden um +50%. Kümmere dich nicht um die ''gilds ''bis du ungefähr 70 von ihnen hast. Als Anfänger solltest du sie gleichmäßig zwischen ''Ivan, Treebeast, Brittany und Sam(urai) ''aufteilen. Stell sicher, dass du im Besitz von 10.000 HS bist, um deine ''gilds ''wechseln zu können. Wenn du 100 ''gilds ''hast, wechsel sie ALLE zu ''Sam(urai). Wenn du Monster sofort töten kannst (in derselben Sekunde wie sie auftauchen, oder in ca. 0,25 Sekunden), indem du Sam ''auf Stufe 2.700 bringst, ist es klug ALLE ''gilds ''auf ''Atlas ''zu wechseln. Mach das nicht bevor ''Sam ''auf Stufe 2.700 ist! Das wird dir deine Spielgeschwindigkeit ruinieren! Wenn du mit ''Atlas ''auf Stufe 1.600 alle Monster sofort töten kannst, wechsel auf ''Terra. ''Wenn du mit ''Terra ''auf Stufe 1.600 alle Monster sofort tötest, dann mach mit dem nächsten Helden weiter. Nutze diese Strategie bis zum letzten Helden.' Bitte beachte dass es sinnvoll ist, immer ein gild ''auf dem vorherigen Helden zu lassen. Wenn zu z.B. alle ''gilds ''auf ''Atlas ''wechselst, lass einen ''gild ''auf ''Samurai... nur um sicher zu gehen. '''''Mid-Game Du befindest dich jetzt im sogenannten mid-game, es ist also Zeit um das hier zu tun: # Mach kurze Runden und kauf dir ALLE ''ancients ''die dir das Spiel anbietet # Bring alle mit einer maximalen Stufe auf diese # Stufe deine ''ancients ''alle weiter auf Eine Auflistung der Formeln die du benutzen solltest kannst du hier sehen: http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_Formulas Falls du Lust hast eine Runde etwas länger als normal bzw. effizent zu machen, um z.B. Errungenschaften freizuschalten oder aufgrund persönicher Vorlieben, kannst du das tun. ''Solomon ''ist weiterhin sehr wichtig und sollte weiter aufgestuft werden um zusätzliche HS in den Runden zu bekommen. Late-Game Jetzt erreichst du Ebene 2.000 und hast fast alle Errungenschaften freigeschalten. Das bedeutet, es ist Zeit, Ebene 3.000 zu erreichen. Um das zu schaffen, solltest du deine ''ancients ''richtig hoch aufstufen! '- ''Mam, Mim, Siy, Lib, Arg auf Stufe 3.000; mach es gleichmäßig ' '- Bhaal, Frag, Pluto auf Stufe 2.000, mach es wieder gleichmäßig ' '- Morg auf Stufe 10 Millionen. ' '- Jugg auf Stufe 500 (als allerletztes!) ' '- Werte Sol tnd Iris viel auf. Auf Stufe 600 -700 sind sie SEHR teuer, falls du sie nicht weiter aufstufen willst, kein Problem. Versuche sie soweit zu bekommen: Sol ''auf Stufe 750 und ''Iris ''auf Stufe 650, oder höher falls du willst. ' Wenn du dich im late-game ''befindest, mach mit dem aufstufen deiner ''ancients, ''mithilfe der Formeln (die du unter "Formeln und Listen" findest) weiter. Das ist alles was du im ''late-game ''benötigst. ' ''Final stage'' '''Im Finale des Spiels, solltest du dich auf die ''idle-Methode ''fokusieren. Als erstes solltest du alle aktiven und ''idle-ancients ''auf 5.000 bringen, ''Morg ''auf 27,5 Millionen, ''Sol ''auf 2.500. Alle deine ''gilds ''solltest du auf ''Cadmia ''gewechselt haben. Dann konzentriere dich nurnoch auf die idles. Bring sie alle auf 10.000, ''Morg ''auf 110 Millionen und ''Sol ''auf 5.000 (was sehr teuer ist). Alle deine ''gilds ''befinden sich auf ''Cadmia ''in dieser Phase. Du wirst in der Lage sein, die gilds '' auf ''Alabaster zu ''wechseln, wenn du mit den ''idles ''Stufe 15.000 erreichst. Deine aktiven ''ancients ''sind mit Stufe 5.000 immernoch gut, darum mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Ab jetzt machst du nurnoch kurze Runden, damit du schnell eine Menge HS sammeln kannst. Mach keine zu langen Runden, da es sich für die Relikt-Jagd nicht lohnt. Sobald du deine vier "+5% ''primal boss"-Relikte hast, kannst du längere Runden machen. Viel Spaß und viel Erfolg! '-ArnBurol' '- Übersetzung von Wolf25' en:User:ArnBurol/My old guide